Switch
by secretxlittlexdarling
Summary: What happens when the trust issues everyone is aware of suddenly become to their biggest enemy. And what if the director's idea of helping fails? Kensi, Deeks, Ziva and Tony have to face the consequences with the help of their teams. Ncis x-over. Review?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.:** please bear with me. This is my first big thing and i decided to do a crossover. Anyways... If there are any mistakes then i am sorry, i'm german and for beta reading if someone would tell me how it works and wants to do it? Then feel free to write me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters at all, all credit goes to CBS and Shane Brennan.

A normal day in Los Angeles. At least it seemed like one. But to tell the truth in the OSP they were freaking out and working hard. Marty Deeks entered the bullpen and was confused to as he found it empty. No marriage-like fighting between the two other males on the team and his sugar addicted partner was also missing.

Looking at his watch he figured that maybe they already had a case and are currently upstairs with Eric and Nell. As he sprinted up the stairs and entered the OPS he was taken aback by the looks on the teams faces and his partner which looked quite furious and wouldn't stop pacing around.

"Uh…Hey guys, what's going on?" he let his presence known.

"Deeks" Kensi breathed out. He couldn't figure out if it was shock or relief.

"Kensi, what's wrong?" he asked, after he realized that he wouldn't get an answer from the others.

"No." she shook her head and he figured it wasn't meant to answer his question, more of what the others were subtle to push her to do.

"Mr. Deeks?" the voice of his small yet dangerous boss said from behind him.

"Yes Hetty?" he turned around.

"I think I'll let you know what the problem is. You know that we aren't the only NCIS agency. Therefore we have gotten a new case, where our cooperation is needed." She explained.

"And how does that fit with this scene here?" he shows around the room. "I mean I already got told a lot about Abby from Eric." He shrugged.

"This case needs females, therefore your partner is needed. That means you'll be switching your position with the position of Ziva David. We got information that the suspected murderer goes after females fitting Ms Blye's and Ms David's description and Mr Beale had already a hit on kaleidoscope yesterday evening." Hetty said calmly, waiting for his reaction.

"Okay that's fine, they all come here, Kensi and this Ziva will go undercoer and we watch them and have their backs. Just like always just with a bigger team huh?" Deeks shrugged.

"Gosh Deeks, don't you check it? You got to DC and Ziva comes here, you two are the only ones that go anywhere." Kensi yelled at her partner, losing all control she had kept since Hetty told her what would happen.

"And you think that is my fault?" Deeks shot back shocked she would even think like that.

"Why else would you fly to DC?" she fought back.

"Yeah of course only you would hold that against me!"

"GUYS!" Sam stood between them

"Guys calm down, fight later." Callen said and helped Sam to pull those two apart. Hetty glanced around the room and gave people outside the team a look to leave the room, before she took the word.

"Ms Blye, Mr Deeks? This scene, which we all got to see, is another reason why Mr Deeks will be switching teams. You have trust issues, the same goes for Ms David and Mr DiNozzo. Therefore Director Vance decided it would help both teams to have a switch. It is temporary, for now, but I can't promise you that if won't be permanently if this behavior keeps up." After those words Hetty left the room quietly. The bomb has been dropped and they had to figure out themselves how they would recover from it and what was to do now.

"I think if I am actually that unwanted here, like Hetty let it seems, then I'll just go back to LAPD. I'll just forget and live like nothing done and nothing seen." Deeks kept talking more to himself that to any other in that room.

"Deeks…you're assigned to this op already, so you won't get out of flying to DC, if that's your plan." Sam tried to lighten up the room a little and patted Deeks on the back. Meanwhile that Eric got poked in the ribs by Nell, who signaled him to start working with her instead of just watching the team trying to turn a ship from hitting the ice block. So they busied themselves with preparations for Kensi's and Ziva's cover and ordering Deeks' ticket, while the team could talk.

"Deeks…just stay safe there and come back in one piece." Was all Callen said to him, then he gave him a handshake and suddenly everything felt déjà-vu to the team. Kensi was quiet al the time, avoiding all the looks she got, but mostly avoiding to look in Deeks' eyes. She didn't know what to say right now. She felt furious at him for even thinking about leaving NCIS and being unwanted. About thinking to leave her behind. But then again she could understand it all.

After the fake leaving she was guarding herself more and more, surely she knew that Hetty had forced him to lie to her. And he did apologize for that too, yet the feeling of betrayal was too much for her. Deeks looked over to Kensi and sighed as he saw her guarded self again. A sight he had become familiar with. Before Kensi had a chance to start talking Deeks cut in, he wouldn't want everything to repeat.

"I'll just go now. See you whenever we see each other. Don't do too much crazy shit without me." He smiled half-heartily. "Goodbye Kensi." And just like that he was gone, no turning back.

Kensi sunk into the next chair. There was one thing about Kensi Marie Blye that was known by almost everyone, she didn't cry for nothing and if she did it was rarely. And right in this moment it shocked everyone to see a tear stream down her cheek. Marty Deeks may have been an idiot and quite a joker, but after all he was her partner, and her partner just left her.

Kensi didn't want to break down, she was strong, she couldn't just let her emotions get the best of her. This was the job, it has to be done professional. She never really was a person to show emotion, especially after she lost all the people that were close to her. Her father, Jack and Dom. And now Deeks, of course it was still an open option that he would come back, but she could see how hurt he was. Just like she was. And even the team, her family, is hurting because of her and her stupid commitment issues.

Coming back to her senses she realized, THIS was going to break her. And it was going to break their relationship, partnership or whatever they were now…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:_ I still don't own anything. And never will._**

**A.N.: _Sorry i let you wait. Excuse: School sucks. I try to update more regular from now on. Please Review and tell me what you think?_**

* * *

><p>Deeks stood at the airport with his bag slung over the shoulder, ticket and phone in his hands. He still had hope that it would ring and save him from all this mess, but more than anything he hoped that she would ring him. He wanted nothing more than to just hear her voice, to know that after all everything was okay. That she was still there for him, having his back, but right now it was all unsure. So unsure that Deeks had no idea if he would ever come back…and when he did, if it was to the one and only Kensi Marie Blye.<p>

Meanwhile this happened, the Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was pacing up and down the bullpen in DC. His partner Ziva David was late, very late and she hadn't even called in to report why. Tony was just about to yell at McGee to finally track her, when Gibbs stepped out of the elevator.

"DiNozzo" he barked. "You drive, McGee you go to Abby and get the background check and don't forget the Caf-Pow." He said and left with Tony on his tail the bullpen.

"But Boss, Ziva is missing, shouldn't we-"

"Ziva is currently on a plane to Los Angeles. As temporary replacement for her we get their LAPD Liaison Detective Martin Deeks."

"And why do they need Ziva in Los Angeles?"

"They need help with a case, women get abducted, brown hair, brown eyes, toned skin. It fits the description of Ziva and Special Agent Kensi Blye. Therefore these two will go undercover. And before you even think about arguing, these were Directors orders to both teams." Tony nodded and kept quiet. Normally there would have been some witty comeback, but he was quite silent due to his mind racing. He wondered why she hadn't told him anything about this mission or why she didn't say goodbye. But the worst feeling was to know that she didn't trust him enough. He really hoped this mission would be over as soon as possible and that Ziva wasn't going to like this other part of NCIS. Because as Gibbs said "temporary" he figured out it could change in a matter of seconds.

Tony soon realized that they were at the airport."

"Boss what are we doing here?"

"Picking up our temp." And with that he walked inside. Deeks sat in the waiting area on a row of chairs as a man with grey hair, followed by a brown haired guy came closer to him.

"I'm guessing you're Gibbs, and that would make you DiNozzo." Marty guessed each of them right.

"Martin Deeks?" Gibbs just asked.

"Yeah, but you can call me Marty, or Deeks."

"Callen told me you aren't as bad as you seem." Gibbs nodded at Deeks and motioned to come along as they walk back.

"Callen told me that most people think you're frightening and all this but I have to admit that I am more afraid of Hetty." Deeks gulped, perfectly remembering the threat with the letter opener.

"Well Henrietta can be quite a handful for her size." Gibbs smiled and Tony had to do a double take to believe if was real.

"Dude, how can you not be scared off by Gibbs? I mean it's GIBBS we're talking about." That got Tony a slap in the head.

"Yeah well and Hetty is Hetty, someone you wouldn't want like to get on the bad side of." Deeks just shrugged. Gibbs chuckled, realizing that both of them obviously were afraid of their boss and that could only mean one thing: Henrietta and himself did a hell of a very good job.

Meanwhile Deeks got a somewhat nice welcome in DC, Ziva landed in Los Angeles and got picked up by Callen and Sam. Originally Hetty gad sent Kensi to get Ziva, seeing as both of them would be partnered up, but Kensi hadn't moved out of the chair upstairs in ops. Nell and Eric tried to get her moving again. Heck they even bribed her with their secret oreo stash, but yet she didn't move and let the tears slide down her face. The later it got the less the tears came, but only because she did everything to put herself together.

Nell didn't know what to do with her friend. She had sat with Kensi for a while, but even Nell had a breaking point and could not stand to see her motionless, and after sitting with her for such a long time she had yelled at Kensi, letting her know what she thought. And let's just say that everyone who heard it looked shocked that the innocent seeming Nell used such words.

"Eric, are we allowed to call Deeks?" Nell whispered, after glancing once again at her friend. Nell felt sorry for what she did and had said to Kensi, but she needed to get it out. She wasn't like Kensi who would let it eat herself before she said a word.

"Marty?" Kensi snapped out of her trance, perked up as she had heard her partners name, and looked curiously at the tech-duo.

"Hetty hasn't said anything and Callen hasn't forbid it yet…" Eric whispered back trailing off at the end and still quite surprised by Kensi's sudden movement. But he nodded to the unspoken question in Nell's eyes.

While this went down in ops, Callen and Sam had picked up Ziva from the airport.

"So how was the flight, Ziva?" Callen tried to make small talk.

"It was okay." She just answered absently, looking out of the window as the scenery passed by. And Callen felt sorry for that she even got stuck in this whole mess. It was just coincidence that she fitted the profile of their searched murderer. But it was also Kensi's and Deeks' fault that she was here now. If it wasn't for them and their incapability to know how to handle their so called "thing". But probably it was also like Hetty had said when they got their case…unsolved issues in both partnerships. Maybe she was going through everything that Kensi was going through right now, but just didn't show it because of her Mossad training. But all Callen knew was that this mission would definitely change them all and it would leave its tracks on both teams.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: I'm really sorry for not posting this. I haven't gotten around to write a lot so now finally chapter 3. Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. credits to CBS & Shane Brennan**

* * *

><p>Backstopping Ziva and Kensi did take Eric and Nell only a few hours, yet they still weren't undercover and it's been a week already since Deeks and Ziva switched places.<p>

"When will you let them go in?" Callen asked, sitting in Hetty's office drinking some tea with her.

"Whenever Miss Blye is able to do so, Mister Callen. Whenever she's ready for it." The tiny woman replied taking a sip from her tea.

"Hetty c'mon you should know better than me that Kensi will be stuck in whatever phase..thing…feeling she is in until that pretty big mouthed joking LAPD Detective comes back. You didn't choose him for nothing, and now you have to trust in her judgment to do everything she can to get her partner back, which in my opinion gets her sometimes even more than any of us, despite the short time of their partnership." Callen said, looking down on his now empty cup of tea. "But it's your decision, so in the end it's up to you when we start this op." And with those words said he left her office quietly.

Up on the balcony Nell stood, watching and observing everyone that she could see. It was something that Hetty taught her and made her do it herself regularly now. With a heave sigh she turned and headed back to ops.

"We need to contact Deeks. If I don't hear him crack a lame joke, then I'll go nuts. Kensi isn't herself anymore and neither are we, the rest of the team. Kensi is part of our big mixed family and we stick together no matter what. Not that I don't like Ziva but two kick ass woman with their walls build up all around them…that just won't work one bit." The intelligence analyst rambled on to the tech operator.

"Did you just gave each of them a profile?" he asked with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Well actually Kensi already had one and since they aren't that different it's not really hard. Of course would Nate do a way better job than me on that." Nell explained.

"Did I just hear my name?" a manly voice asked from the entrance of ops.

"NATE" both Eric and Nell exclaimed and made their way over to the psychologist.

* * *

><p>"Deeks." Gibbs pointed to Ziva's desk and Deeks took it as sign that he would sit there now.<p>

"But boss, that's Ziva's desk." Tony got once again a head slap.

"And she will probably have Deeks' desk there." A look of panic crossed Deeks' face as Gibbs said those words.

"I..uh…I need to call someone…I mean…if that's okay."

"As long it's not your female partner so you to play grab ass over the phone – go make that call." Gibbs instructed looking through the file on his desk.

Deeks grabbed his phone and quickly went to the window, to have at least a little bit privacy while he typed one of the numbers he knew by heart.

"Hello?" the female voice asked confused. Right…he had forgotten to unblock his number.

"Nell, it's Deeks."

"OH MY GOD-"

"Do not say my name please. I don't need anyone to know that I called you. I just called because you really need to do me a huge favor."

"What is it?"

"You have to go to my desk and go through a stack of files. There is one file which actually isn't a case. It's Hetty's application for me to become an NCIS Agent. Please take that file and hide it somewhere, where neither the guys, this Ziva or..or Kensi can find it." He sighed.

"But D-Martin I can't hack into the file without leaving trace." Nell replied and Deeks was confused.

"It's printed on paper Nell." He told her.

"Once again.. I can't hack into it without leaving trace and alerting someone." She stressed her words.

"Eric there?" He asked, getting her hint.

"Yes."

"Okay, well I just want you to try your best at hiding it. If it gets too close, just give it to Hetty okay?"

"Alright." She answered. In the background he heard the door of ops open and close again. "Okay I am back. I'll do it Deeks. Just.. be safe okay? We all miss you here. Especially Kensi."

"Didn't seem like that when she got rid of me." He breathed out hard.

"You know she doesn't mean it. I'll keep you updated, alright?"

"Thanks Nell. I owe you big."

"I settle for a night out when you get back. You pay." He could see her smiling.

"Sure. Bye and you be safe too. Keep an eye on everyone." Nell knew that he meant especially Kensi.

After the call Deeks made his way back to Ziva's desk and waited. DiNozzo was frowning, working on paperwork, until his phone rang.

"DiNozzo?" he answered

"Is he there?" The other person asked and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Depending on who HE is, but I think the answer is yes anyways."

"We're coming up." And the line went dead again. Tony sighed looking across the bullpen seeing Deeks on Ziva's desk. Her flags still on the desk, as if she never really left to Los Angeles, only that Deeks was sitting in her place disturbed the picture. It made it real that she really left.

"Guise, guise, guise." Abby ran to the bullpen, pulling McGee along.

"Hey Abs." Tony greeted.

"You must be Abby." Deeks smiled, "I heard a lot about you from Eric. Only good things of course. And that leaves you to be McGee, right?" He shook his hand and before he could even give his hand to Abby, she had already hugged him.

"Welcome to DC." She grinned. "Ducky and Palmer will come by later. Oh and Gibbs? I hope you got the file. Tim brought it up here and put it on your desk."

"Thanks Abs." He kissed her cheek. "Deeks." He ordered and went to the elevator. Deeks looked confused after Gibbs.

"GO AFTER HIM DEEKS" Tony hushed, pointing to the elevator. "The boss doesn't like to be waiting."

"What?"

"He will talk with you in the elevator, now go." Abby pushed him that way. Deeks ran after Gibbs and caught the elevator just in time, before the doors closed. It seemed like Callen forgot to mention some details about his friend, the DC team leader, and his habits.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: I'm really sorry for not posting this earlier. I had most of it already written but due to exams and school i haven't gotten around to post it. So here it Chapter 4 now. I also try to update earlier from now on..  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. credits to CBS & Shane Brennan**

* * *

><p>"Miss Blye? A word please." Hetty said, passing the bullpen and walking to her office. Kensi looked around the bullpen confused, but followed Hetty.<p>

"So…why am I here?" she asked.

"Are you ready for this operation?" Hetty asked her junior agent.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"It seems that Mister Deeks' absence is inflicting your work."

"Don't worry. I'm sorry that I let myself go like I did, it won't happen again." Kensi replied strongly.

"Dear, you don't have to apologize for having emotions. I am just asking if the time is right to send you and Miss David on this operation."

"Yes Hetty, the time is right."

"Good. Now I think we will start tonight, present the two of you and hope that it gets our murderer's attention. You can go now and prepare everything for your absence. Each of you will get an apartment, they will be not too far away from each other but not too close either. I already send a team there to prepare the furniture, so it fits the individual lifestyle of your aliases. I need to remind you, if you have just slightest feeling of being compromised, I need you to send the prepared code as text message to the secured line to ops. Am I understood?"

"Yes Hetty, but don't you think Ziva should be told the same? Why are you briefing me alone?"

"Miss David will get this briefing right after you. But I wanted to talk to you separately. I also wanted to remind you that this partner change is temporary. Mister Deeks will return, if you will be partners again, depends on how the two of you want to. I-" Hetty was interrupted by Nell entering her office.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but i-uhm- I was asked to keep this, but I think it's safer with you." Nell handed over the file to Hetty, who immediately recognized it.

"Thank you, Miss Jones. I'll keep it safe until it will be needed." Nell nodded, glanced at Kensi before hurrying up the stairs.

"Alright, like I was about to say. I will do everything to bring back Mister Deeks, and if you have anything you want to get off your chest, I am here to listen."

"Thank you, Hetty." Kensi whispered, standing up and leaving her office.

"Miss Blye?" Hetty called after her. "Could you please send Miss David here?" she asked after Kensi had turned around. On her way out, Kensi stopped by the bullpen.

"Uh, Ziva, Hetty wants to talk to you."

"Thank you." Ziva nodded and left. She isn't as bad as I thought she is, Kensi thought, packed her things together and left. After all she had to pack her stuff together and get into character. Goodbye, Kensi Marie Blye – Hello Cara Williams.

* * *

><p>Deeks stood with Gibbs in the elevator, waiting for the fearful boss (although he still was the opinion that Hetty was scarier) to start talking, as the others of the DC team told him. Suddenly Gibbs moved the emergency switch of the elevator and turned to Deeks.<p>

"So why does Hetty keep you as their liaison officer?" he asked.

"Because I actually am their liaison officer because of a crossed operation…I was undercover for LAPD, searching for a drug ring. Then somebody of the MMA-fighter team, I was undercover in, died. They were all marines except for me so that made it NCIS' case. But LAPD didn't knew about it, neither did NCIS knew about me being undercover there. My partner went in undercover, because I caught her at the house of the dead guy and suddenly there was another marine coming to the team and I had to find him, turned out it was Sam. In the end we got to know about each other and pulled the stunt together. After everything was finished I went back, but Hetty found me saying her boss wanted an LAPD liaison officer and my boss thought it was a good idea. So here I am." Deeks explained the not so short version on how they met.

"I actually mean why you haven't signed the papers yet." Gibbs stared at him.

"I-how do you even know about that?"

"I have my ways."

"Oh right, Eric told me, Abby and McGee do the stuff he does, just over here in DC."

"So why haven't you?" Gibbs replied, not letting Deeks talk himself out of it. That call he had with Callen, informed him what the detective was able to do, and no matter how easily it worked with some of their suspects, it wouldn't work with Gibbs.

"Because I haven't." Deeks replied stubbornly. Why would it matter anyways? He was just the stupid liaison, in other words, something temporary and nobody really wanted him there. He thought he had made that clear already back then when the Russians were taking Kensi. He projected his life on hers in order to get them to take him. And now that Kensi didn't trust him as much as she used to, it was actually only a matter of time until he was sent back to LAPD. So why should he even try to be part of something if it wasn't wanted. The goodbye's with Sam and Callen told him otherwise, but in the end they would take Kensi's side, that's for sure.

"Just talk about it when you're ready." Gibbs said and switched the elevator back on. Somehow Deeks preferred the heart to heart talk with Hetty, the DC boss just didn't seem like the guy to do such things. The elevator doors opened and they stepped out. "Let's show you around and let you meet Ducky and Palmer."

* * *

><p>"I got the cams up. One and two are traffic cams showing both ways to the entrance of the club. The third cam is the back entrance. Fourth, fifth and sixth cam show the apartments of Ziva and Kensi and their street. Today Sam is in the club, Ziva just entered and Kensi is on her way – there she is." Eric told Callen and Hetty, while Nell worked around to access to the cams inside the club.<p>

"So right, so good." Hetty mumbled and watched the show.

"YES." Nell exclaimed, signaling she had access. "And here are cam number seven and eight. Sadly we just have these two angles.

"I have eyes on the boss." Sam said through the earwigs, angling himself that his camera, which was connected to his suit could be turned on and have a better view.

"Kensi entered." Ziva said, standing at the bar, ordering a new drink.

"Ziva? He's watching you." Kensi replied glancing through the club as she made her way to the dance floor.

"Let the game begin." Sam mumbled.

"Nate? Do a profile together with Nell. Eric go through their transfers, he ordered two bottles of champagne and paid with a credit card. We need to ID this guy." Callen ordered and the three went to work on their task.

"We will get him Mister Callen." Hetty reassured him.

"Let's hope we do, before something happens." Callen sighed, knowing all too well how fast an OP could go wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, they keep me going on.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: Sorry for the really late update on this. I've no internet at the moment so updating is causing some problems. I really hope you still read this. I am working a lot on this story, and my other new story called "Find A Way", while i have no internet. So there is more to come.**

**Thank you for sticking with me and i'm sorry again. As soon as i'll have internet again i'll update again.**

* * *

><p>"Hello sexy lady." The guy went over to Ziva. "Can I get you a drink?"<p>

"Of course." She grinned, playing the role of the foreign girl quite good. She left her old drink at the bar and followed the stranger. Well he wasn't a real stranger since he was a suspect. But it wasn't the boss himself, more like one of the lads he let do all the work.

"A champagne for the pretty lady." He ordered to one of the buds, who immediately gave out a glass of their freshly opened champagne bottle. He handed her the glass of champagne and clinked her glass before sipping on it himself. That made Ziva trust that there was no poison in it.

"Thank you." She smiled and took a small sip, she may know that there was no poison but you could never be too careful.

"Oh you don't need to thank me. How come that such a pretty lady is all alone in a club like this?"

"I do not know many people around here yet, so I come here alone." Ziva just shrugged.

"Well I can be your friend whenever you want to go clubbing." He smiled, and if she wouldn't know that this was a bad guy, she would actually think about it.

"That would be so awesome." She gushed playing the role of an overly excited girl.

Meanwhile Ziva got close to one of their suspects, Kensi was still strolling through the club, searching for something out of place, while looking like a normal girl on a night out.

"Eric? I lose eyes on the boss, have you got him?" Sam said stressed, he was really missing the back up right now. Normally Deeks would be here watching over Kensi and himself and Callen would be a bit more away, or outside watching other things. But now he kind of felt like he had two backs to watch. Of course it would be originally this way: Ziva was watching Kensi's back and Kensi was watching Ziva's back. But how could that work when both of them should try to get to the boss? It would be more like a competition of who would get the man seduced first, rather than watching their backs.

"Hey Ducky. Palmer." Gibbs nodded to each. "This is our temp." He pointed to Deeks, who cringed at this. Yes he was their temp, but it reminded him painfully of the way he was threatened when he just your NCIS OSP. Sam being all overprotective and going hard on him; showing clearly that he wasn't wanted there and was just like here just a 'temp'.

Temp as in – temporary, meaning: lasting, acting, used, etc for a (short) time only.

And that was what worried him. Here he was glad to be the temp, he would switch back to LA in a heartbeat if he could. But he also feared going back; what if he was there the 'temp' again? What if they wouldn't even give him the chance to be a temp? Questions over questions run through his head, but they were interrupted by Ducky's questions, seeming to notice the young man's inner battle and trying to put it on hold.

"What did you say again?" Deeks came back to reality.

"How is DC getting to you, young man?"

"It's quite alright. I figured it could've been worse. I'm just missing the beach and my dog."

"You have a dog?" Gibbs looked at him question.

"Yeah, Monty, an old retired police dog. He used to sniff out bombs, but he suffers from PTSD and before they gave him away I figured I would take that guy. He's been my bud ever since."

"And where is he now?"

"I actually don't know. Hetty said she would figure something out for him, so I think he's probably in some retreat thing for dogs or whatever. As long as he's good where he is I don't want to know, and I trust Hetty not to sell him or kill him."

"Oh Henrietta, long time since I've last talked to her." Ducky smiled, thinking back in time.

"You know Hetty too?" Deeks as shocked. How many people does this tiny woman know? But then again, it's Hetty so he shouldn't be so shocked.

"Oh yeah, I remember in 1982…she helped me out in a really sticky situation.. I was just holding an autopsy of a suspected terrorist and let's say the family and nation of the young man did not find it very amusing that I did so. Therefore they fought back, sending a whole bunch of their people to fight and get the dead body. In the end it was Henrietta that managed to get us a flight out to the states. I still owe her for that."

"Oh I'm sure she hasn't forgotten about that." Deeks laughed winking at Ducky.

"Mr Palmer, how about you go and show the Detective around while I have a word with Jethro."

"Okay doc." Palmer nodded and grabbed Deeks by the arm.

"Jethro?" Deeks mouthed to Palmer.

"Don't ask." He just whispered back. "It'll get you in embarrassing situations like I was in."

"Do tell."

"Maybe another time. So tell me about yourself..uh..temp?"

"You can call my Marty, or Deeks, or Martin, I actually don't really care. But I go by Deeks for the most."

"Okay Deeks, how's it in LA."

"Great."

"How is your life here?"

"Oh I have to tell you about my wife." And so Palmer began his story.

"Hey." Kensi felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to join me?" The man asked.

"Lead the way." Kensi flashed him a smile.

"Sam? I got him, he's with Kensi." Eric spoke over the earwig. "They're near the toilets." Sam angled himself so that his button cam has still a good view on Ziva and one of the boss' lads while he was watching out for Kensi, but he just couldn't find her.

"Eric, you still got eyes on Kensi?"

"Yeah, they're still talking, why?" Eric answered confused.

"I can't see them."

"Chill big guy." Callen interrupted. "Kens' is a big girl and the club is crowded, how the hell do you think you will see her with all these people."

"Alright. Well I'll play the drunk ex or drunk boy toy now to get Ziva out of the lads hands before she has to fake anything." Sam remarked.

"Yes please." Ziva's quiet whisper was heard as she sipped on the glass.

"HEY YOU GET YOUR HANDS OF DANIELLE HERE. TRY TO GET YOUR OWN GIRL."

"Jerome." Ziva begged, being all girly to calm Sam down.

"NO, COME ON DANIELLE." He dragged her away.

"I'm sorry." She kept saying all over again and the lad just nodded to show her some sympathy. Quickly the two of them headed outside to the car.

"Where's Kensi?" Ziva asked.

"The boss talked to her, Eric, Nell, Callen, Nate and Hetty are in OPS having the camera feed and we have the exit to see if they leave. "So that means we wait and see." And they did. After what seemed an hour later, they say the boss and Kensi leave the club; both slightly stumbling.

"She puts the drunk act quite good." Ziva mumbled.

"That's Kens'… had to play that card way too often. Especially with Callen or..or Deeks." Sam sighed.

"Do you miss this Deeks guy?"

"That non-stop talker? Never… Well maybe a bit, but only cause Kensi isn't the same without him. They just have to get their thing in line and everything would be okay."

"Their thing?"

"Long story. I'll tell you later, maybe if we have to wait tomorrow again." He smiled at her. Ziva didn't seem to be bad. Actually he thought that Kensi and her were very much alike; both of them deadly and badass. But also their attitude, being curious and competitive, seemed to be a thing for female NCIS agents. And once he was thinking about it, he also thought of Hetty, maybe she was just like these two. At least her told story proved him right, she always had that smart, cheeky attitude.


End file.
